wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold Spaghetti Western (album)
"Cold Spaghetti Western" is The Wiggles' 19th album. It was released on the 19th of August, 2004 on CD/cassette. The accompanying video was released on the same date. Tracklist #Introduction #We're the Cowboys #Introduction #Cielito Lindo #Introduction #The Wiggly Trail #Introduction #Listen to the Drummer Playing #Introduction #Let's Go to The Great Western Cafe #Introduction #The Master Pasta Maker From Italy #Introduction #Follow the Bird #Introduction #Foodman #Introduction #El Pato #Introduction #Olive Oil #Introduction #Hey Now Let's Have a Party #Introduction #Fiesta Siesta #Introduction #Farewell to the Wiggly Trail Personnel * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Guest Vocalists: Sam Moran, Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel and Alfonso Rinaldi * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field, Robin Gist and Colin Watson * Bass: Murray Cook and Chris Lupton * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt and Steve Blau * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran and Simon Pryce) Staff * Mastering: Don Bartley * Supervisors: Leeanne Ashley, Kim Delland, Mike Conway, Sharyn Garrad, Sarah McClosky, Tony Rioseco and Kate Tibbertsma * Producers: Jennifer Carmody, Paul Field * Arrangers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay and Fernando Moguel, Jr. * Composers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay and Quirino Mendoza y Cortés * Song Lyricists: Quirino Mendoza y Cortés, John Field and Greg Page * Dialogue Lyricists: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field and Greg Page * Engineered and Mixed by Robin Gist * Artists: Greg Page, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt (Primary Artists) Fernando Moguel, Jr. and Sam Moran (Guest Artists) * Package Design: Brian Neece Trivia * The Wiggles Take on the World documentary shows a Behind the Scenes clip of The Wiggles recording The Master Pasta Maker From Italy for this album. Murray plays the bass guitar, Jeff plays the piano and Greg sings. * The working titles for We're the Cowboys, The Wiggly Trail, Listen to the Drummer Playing, and Hey Now Let's Have a Party are "A Western Song", "On the Wiggly Trail", "The Drumbeat Song" and "Party Song". * Fernando Moguel and Fernandito Moguel guest star in El Pato and Cielito Lindo, Alfonso Rinaldi guest stars in The Master Pasta Maker From Italy, and Sam Moran guest stars in Olive Oil. * All of the songs were written by The Wiggles, John Field, and Dominic Lindsay. * The Spanish songs El Pato and Cielito Lindo were arranged by The Wiggles, Fernando Moguel, and Fernando Jorge Moguel. * Simon Pryce does backing vocals on We're the Cowboys, Let's Go to The Great Western Cafe, Foodman, Follow the Bird, and Farewell to the Wiggly Trail. * Quirino Mendoza y Cortés who was uncredited wrote Cielito Lindo and Pedro Jairo Garces who was uncredited wrote El Pato. Gallery ColdSpaghettiWestern-AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back cover ColdSpaghettiWestern-FullAlbumCover.jpg|Full cover of the album File:ColdSpaghettiWesternUSalbumdisc.png|US disc Album Booklet File:ColdSpaghettiWesternUSalbumbooklet.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternUSalbumbookletbackcover.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternUSalbumbooklet1.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternUSalbumbooklet2.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternUSalbumbooklet3.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternUSalbumbooklet4.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternUSalbumbooklet5.png File:ColdSpaghettiWesternUSalbumbooklet6.png Video Cold Spaghetti Western Category:Wiggles albums Category:2004 Category:2004 albums Category:Galleries Category:Concept albums